De chair et de vide
by Sam Seven
Summary: [Jour 6 de la DBH Rare Pairs Week: Crossover] Le 23 septembre 2136, le psychologue Gavin Reed arrive à la station AX401-643 qui gravite autour de la planète Misereor. L'équipage n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis des semaines et le médecin craint que l'équipage, à cause de relations tendues, n'ait des soucis.


**Écrit pour le 6ème jour de la DBH Rare Pairs Week avec le thème Crossover. Il s'agit d'un crossover avec le roman Solaris, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu, ni même d'avoir vu les adaptations, le côté énigme sera même plus frappant pour vous !**  
 **Ceci dit, c'est vraiment un de mes romans préférés et une des plus belles histoires d'amour, alors si vous aimez la littérature SF, je vous encourage vraiment à l'inscrire dans votre pile à lire.**

* * *

De chair et de vide

Crossover avec Solaris, une des plus belles romances de SF

« Do not trust people. They are capable of greatness. »

Stanisław Lem

* * *

Cette mission était une erreur.

Cette première réunion le prouvait.

Le professeur Hank Anderson semblait aussi fatigué que d'habitude, mais la dernière fois que Gavin Reed l'avait vu, le vieil homme était surtout abattu, les épaules affaissées et écrasées par le chagrin. Là, si les cernes avaient toujours cette couleur de cendre, Hank semblait juste plus nerveux, peut-être même plus agressif.

Juste à côté, assise sur une de ces chaises d'acier, muette comme une enfant sage, Caroline Phillips n'accordait pas un regard au docteur Reed, observant plutôt comment ses doigts se nouaient quand elle les entremêlait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une trace de stylo bleu formait une ligne négligée près de son pouce, et cette courbe semblait vraiment fascinante comparée au psychologue.

Leo Manfred, de son côté, était peut-être le seul qui restait fidèle à lui-même : avachi sur sa chaise, il gardait les bras croisés tandis qu'un de ses genoux tressautait à un rythme agacé, accentuant son air ennuyé. Un authentique adolescent de trente ans.

« Vous n'avez rien à dire ? » La question de Gavin venait de crever le silence. « Vous ne répondez plus aux messages de la base, vous n'envoyez plus aucun rapport, votre silence m'a obligé à me taper tout ce putain de chemin, j'arrive et vous n'avez rien à dire ?! »

Il frappa le rebord de la table en acier. Le coup produisit un son creux.

« En même temps, on t'a jamais demandé de venir, Reed, » lâcha Hank. Les veines aux coins de ses yeux semblaient saigner. Ses paupières étaient un peu gonflées. Est-ce que le professeur s'était remis à pleurer dernièrement ?

« Je suis pas venu parce que j'en avais envie, Anderson : on m'a fait venir parce que vous ne faîtes plus votre boulot. Les équipes s'inquiètent. »

Le professeur Anderson haussa les épaules, ne contredisant pas pour autant le psychologue : tous avaient négligé le boulot, ces derniers temps…

Par une des fenêtres, Gavin pouvait voir un étrange horizon où des formes ondoyaient de la même façon que des aurores polaires dans la noirceur de l'univers. Misereor. Cette planète aux nuances violettes et indigo qui intriguait depuis tant d'années. Les fantômes glacés qui émanaient de sa sphère parfaite, les lueurs d'un noir cerise qui brillaient, les constellations ternes incrustées à sa surface, les serpentins fluides qui se figeaient en filaments d'argent… Misereor défiait vraiment toute logique.

C'était le vaisseau Sirène K56 qui avait découvert ce monde absurde et inhabité cent trente ans auparavant. La planète à la fois glacée et chaleureuse, à la fois sombre et lumineuse, avait guidé leur chemin alors que le vaisseau était en perdition, et Misereor avait apporté une conclusion à leur pérégrination, les aidant à s'orienter dans l'océan de néant.

C'était en tout cas ce que l'équipe avait assuré.

Un mois après leur retour, les rescapés du naufrage spatial s'étaient suicidés.

Aucune note n'avait accompagné leur geste, mais les témoins se souvenaient des sourires fanés et des rires désespérés alors qu'ils étaient de retour sur Terre. Des états de folie et des suicides que les astronautes essayaient d'expliquer depuis plus d'un siècle.

Il avait fallu localiser cette planète éloignée et améliorer la technologie pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle et mener des recherches dans son horizon mélancolique.

L'équipe à bord de la station AX401-643, composée des professeurs Caroline Phillips et Hank Anderson, du technicien Leo Manfred et de six androïdes pour les assister, avait pour mission de percer les mystères de Misereor, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Ils étaient arrivés trois mois auparavant et communiquaient régulièrement avec la base, transmettant des photos surprenantes, des données encore au stade d'observation… Un travail entamé avec sérieux, mais depuis le mois dernier, un silence radio avait coupé les échanges, suspendant la mission Misereor.

Le psychologue Gavin Reed avait donc été envoyé pour vérifier qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait sombré dans le même état dépressif que les premiers pionniers. Pourtant, le médecin avait beau scruter chaque geste, chaque tic… il n'était le témoin d'aucune folie. Les trois scientifiques s'ignoraient, tout simplement.

Comment pouvaient-ils travailler sur Misereor s'ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole ?

Avec un claquement de langue assez bruyant, Leo se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Manfred, putain, tu te rassois, » ordonna Gavin.

« J'ai des trucs à faire, _docteur_. »

Caroline se leva à son tour, décuplant la colère du psychologue qui répéta l'ordre pour elle aussi, mais la professeure était devenue sourde tout d'un coup.

Seul restait Hank, insensible à ce qui l'entourait.

Le médecin Reed n'était pas connu pour sa patience et, les poings serrés, il maugréa.

« Putain… »

Le vieux professeur eut un rictus, à la fois moqueur et compatissant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça, Anderson ?

— J'ai juste pitié de toi, Reed, parce que tu nous serviras à rien. » Hank se leva à son tour. « Comme tu n'as pas été foutu de m'aider après la mort de Cole. »

Pour Gavin, cette réplique eut l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein estomac, entraînant une décharge de froid le long de son dos.

« Hank, je devais venir pour…

— J'ai pas été foutu de t'aider pour Connor non plus, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, Gavin. »

Les frissons continuaient de secouer les épaules de Gavin.

Il se sentait si mal qu'il aurait volontiers suivi le conseil du professeur, mais ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

* * *

La majorité des portes était verrouillée. Gavin avait beau passer et repasser son badge officiel, les diodes restaient rouges, brûlant de refus. Il fila un coup de pied dans le chambranle en plastique blanc.

Au moins, il avait sa propre cabine et quand il y retourna, ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé, victimes d'aucune farce. Malgré le comportement curieux de l'équipage, personne n'avait l'intention de le persécuter pour accélérer son départ.

Le médecin ignorait combien de mois il devrait rester. Quatre ? Six ? Vingt ?

Il décida de se laisser un délai de cinq mois, ce qui était déjà de trop, au passage, et s'il n'obtenait aucun résultat, il repartirait et la compagnie n'aurait qu'à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Abandonner plus tôt n'était pas possible.

Sa cabine était une pièce neutre équipée d'un lit assez large, d'un bureau transparent où se dressait un ordinateur professionnel et tout l'équipement qui allait avec, d'un placard, en verre également, qui était assorti à deux chaises de la même matière. Par bonheur, chaque cabine avait sa propre salle de bains.

La chambre n'était pas froide : le système de chauffage fonctionnait à merveille, pourtant, Gavin frissonna en voyant les lueurs de Misereor qui glissaient sur les surfaces, imitant des reflets marins. Ces fantômes de lumière semblaient presque vivants à chaque fois qu'ils effleuraient les alentours avec compassion.

Se diriger vers le bureau lui demanda du courage. Ses jambes étaient paralysées, comme la fois où, à sept ans, sa mère lui avait demandé de descendre à la cave et qu'il en avait été incapable, pétrifié devant le vide obscur bien que Mme. Reed lui avait assuré qu'un escalier existait dans ce néant. À l'époque, son imagination s'était emballée pour donner naissance à un spectre, et voilà qu'elle recommençait.

« Quel con… » se sermonna le médecin avant d'avancer enfin pour prendre place devant l'ordinateur.

Gavin se demandait pourquoi on lui avait attribué cette mission : il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec Leo Manfred, le professeur Anderson était un ancien patient qu'il n'avait pas réussi à aider, tandis que Caroline Phillips… et bien, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler.

Le psychologue lança le programme d'enregistrement et plaça son oreillette pour faire son premier rapport.

« 23 septembre 2136, 21 heures 32.

Je suis arrivé sur la station AX401-643 depuis deux heures. L'équipe, formée par les professeurs Anderson et Phillips et le technicien Manfred, était au courant de ma venue mais pas un seul n'est venu m'accueillir. Les androïdes aussi étaient absents. J'ai erré dans les couloirs pendant une demi-heure avant d'apercevoir le professeur Anderson. »

Il soupira, se souvenant des mines hostiles.

« L'équipage semble à bout, comme exténué. Mais il y a aussi… une espèce de nonchalance excessive. Je me demande si certains n'ont pas des bouffées délirantes. En tout cas, ils ne souffrent pas du syndrome de Cabin Fever puisqu'ils ont l'air surtout de s'ignorer cordialement. » _Au moins, je ne suis pas arrivé au moment où ils s'étripaient dans les couloirs._

Gavin détacha son oreillette et la posa sur la table de nuit, les sourcils froncés. Il devait enregistrer tous les détails, ne garder aucun secret.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait entendu des rires d'enfant au moment où il avait pénétré dans la station. C'était ridicule.

* * *

Quand Gavin ouvrit les yeux, le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 8 heures et 8 minutes. Les draps blancs étaient teintés par l'horizon d'un rose doré, une aube féerique et si froide à la fois. Autour de Misereor, le bleu devenait une couleur de passion et le rouge faisait écho au stoïcisme.

Le psychologue aurait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à ces impressions paradoxales.

Il n'enfila qu'un t-shirt blanc, un peu trop long mais confortable, qui retomba sur son caleçon. Au moins, même ici, le blanc restait une couleur neutre, assortie à la nudité des couloirs qui étaient, sans surprise, vides. Gavin avait presque envie de taper des mains et de gueuler « remuez-vous le cul, c'est plus l'heure de dormir ! », mais il régnait un calme si chaotique qu'il annihilait toute envie de plaisanter.

Alors qu'il imaginait être le seul à être debout, Gavin aperçut la silhouette de Caroline dans la cuisine. Elle portait une longue robe à fleurs qui la changeait des blouses de laboratoire, et les pans remuaient doucement à mesure qu'elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Le psychologue ne rêvait pas : la professeure Phillips était en train de _chantonner_ , à la manière d'une jeune épouse qui profite d'un moment de calme.

La tête aux longs cheveux bruns était penchée au-dessus d'un plateau où fumaient deux tasses de café. La céramique, avec son effet miroir, reflétait les tartines de pain posées sur une assiette proche. Toujours rêveuse, Caroline les tartinait une par une avec une attention précieuse.

Ce miracle étant fragile, Gavin préféra s'approcher avec précaution.

Une fois qu'il fut assez proche, il demanda :

« _Deux_ tasses de café ? Pour Anderson ou Manfred ? »

Caroline poussa un cri. Le couteau rond tomba sur le plan de travail, tintant et ricochant alors que la tartine s'écrasa sur le plateau avec un bruit étouffé. La peur se transforma en colère :

« Reed ! Tu… »

Les ongles plantés dans les paumes, la scientifique essaya de se ressaisir.

Elle lui tourna le dos, respirant par grandes inspirations, les poumons imitant des soufflets de forge. Malgré ses mains tremblantes, Caroline réunit tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur le plateau et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas déterminé. Elle finirait sa préparation ailleurs.

Caroline Phillips avait toujours été une femme nerveuse qui contenait mal ses émotions. D'ailleurs, elle s'emportait si facilement que ses collègues la connaissaient pour ça, mais ce caractère enflammé s'était glacé suite à la mort de son mari, John, et depuis, cette bouche si grande avait cessé de sourire, confinant les dents éclatantes dans l'ombre d'une moue sérieuse.

Gavin se dit qu'il aurait dû lui parler de sa fille : la mention d'Emma aurait fait réagir cette veuve qui luttait pour reprendre goût à la vie. Peut-être qu'elle se serait mise à discuter avec lui ensuite ?

 _Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes comme des ennemis._

Il était à présent le dernier intrus dans la cuisine, et cette solitude mit l'accent sur un détail qui le laissa perplexe : où étaient les androïdes assistants ?

* * *

« 24 septembre 2136, 8 heures 38.

Je n'ai rencontré que la professeure Phillips. Je ne sais pas si les autres dorment, s'ils se terrent dans leur cabine... ils pourraient être en train de faire une balade spatiale, j'en saurais foutre rien. » Il croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque et le dossier de la chaise, articulée, suivit le mouvement de son dos qui s'étirait. « Caroline Phillips semblait de bonne humeur. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me voit, même si je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi ou du fait qu'elle n'était plus seule… J'aimerais pouvoir observer Anderson et Manfred sans qu'ils le sachent, voir s'ils se comportent aussi comme des gamins un dimanche aprem' tant qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages… »

Gavin soupira et ferma les yeux. Ce coin d'univers était trop étrange et il voulait s'en détacher. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière la porte et le médecin sursauta. C'étaient les enjambées légères d'un enfant, courtes et vives, qui venaient de marteler le sol du couloir. Il en était sûr.

Gavin se précipita alors à l'extérieur, mais trop tard : à quelques mètres, une des portes coulissa pour se refermer, ne lui laissant aucun indice.

À force de tambouriner à la porte et d'insister, le panneau finit par s'ouvrir sur Hank. Le professeur était habillé et semblait parfaitement réveillé, contredisant sa voix bourrue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Reed ? J'ai plus le droit aux grasses mat' ? C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont envoyé ?

— Désolé de te sortir du lit, » ironisa Gavin, « j'ai entendu du bruit.

— Et alors ? Le bruit te dérange maintenant ?

— J'ai entendu du bruit causé par un enfant. »

Aucune émotion ne traversa le visage de Hank, mais sous sa barbe grise, Gavin crut apercevoir de la peau rosée par le rire. Gavin ne se souvenait plus quand il avait entendu Hank rire la dernière fois.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux semblaient encore humides de larmes ?

Doucement, le professeur répondit :

« Y a pas d'enfant à bord, Reed.

— Je sais, Anderson ! C'est pour ça que… »

La porte venait de se refermer, laissant le psychologue seul dans le couloir qui était à nouveau furieux.

« Où sont les androïdes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à bord de cette putain de station ?! »

La voix de Gavin était forte, mais personne ne lui répondit.

* * *

« 26 septembre 2136, 14 heures 18.

J'ai trouvé les androïdes. Les six. Ils n'étaient pas cachés, ils ne sont pas désactivés, ils sont… » Gavin se leva et se mit à arpenter sa chambre, se sentant encore perplexe. « Ils sont dans un état léthargique. Enfin, si c'est possible pour un androïde… Je suis descendu dans les sous-sols où j'ai accès à plus de zones, et les androïdes étaient dans une sorte de local, assis sur des chaises placées en cercle. Six chevaliers de la Table Ronde sans leur putain de table ! » Un frisson dégringola le long de son dos : il portait cette impression désagréable depuis qu'il avait trouvé les SP400 assis en cercle, les genoux se touchant, les regards vides. « J'ai essayé de les réveiller, mais ils n'ont pas réagi. Leur LED est pourtant allumée… L'un d'entre eux a perdu une main… On dirait qu'elle a été arrachée… »

Et bien sûr, personne à bord n'avait répondu à ses questions : chaque membre continuait de se confiner dans ses quartiers, secret et isolé.

Les rapports ne seraient reçus que dans quelques jours, et en attendant, la présence de Gavin était réduite à celle d'un intrus transparent qui n'éveillait aucune réaction, pas même chez les machines.

Alors qu'il enfilait un jogging, le psychologue venait à l'évidence que plus personne à bord ne cherchait à percer les mystères de Misereor. Peut-être qu'ils en étaient venus à en avoir peur ? Cette sphère si ronde, si immense éclairait tout de ses lumières variées, à tel point que même les étoiles devaient s'incliner devant une telle grâce.

Et dire que les ancêtres des hommes trouvaient la lune fascinante et redoutable.

Quelles légendes auraient été écrites autour de Misereor s'ils avaient pu l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

Gavin plaça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour accompagner son jogging d'un peu de musique. Le couloir de cet étage décrivait un immense cercle de trois kilomètres de circonférence, un terrain plat et idéal même si le décor était assez répétitif. La musique servirait donc de carburant, tandis que le podomètre accroché à sa ceinture lui donnerait l'exacte distance parcourue.

Avec sa carrure, le docteur Reed se rapprochait davantage du policier, et d'ailleurs, il reconnaissait que c'était une carrière qui lui aurait plu, mais les androïdes avaient envahi les commissariats depuis quelques décennies, car ils appliquaient les lois avec plus de rigidité. À côté, le domaine de la psychologie humaine était, par chance, un secteur où les machines humanoïdes étaient peu nombreuses.

La musique était assourdissante, pourtant Gavin percevait le silence de la station.

Il était hanté par cette réunion mécanique qu'il avait surprise, se demandant encore et toujours qui les avait placés ainsi. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient rangés d'eux-mêmes ? Est-ce qu'un membre de l'équipage les avait mis au placard ? Qu'était-il arrivé à cette main arrachée ?

C'était étrange : malgré les progrès technologiques, malgré l'illusion parfaite de l'apparence humaine, quand une machine était statique, sa nature devenait une évidence.

Gavin était heureux de n'avoir jamais vu l'androïde dont il était proche dans cet état…

Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'il courrait, commençant tout juste à s'échauffer, quand un des SAS, celui du tournant dans lequel il s'engageait, s'activa. Les néons qui encadraient l'ouverture prirent une couleur verte, donnant accès au visiteur.

 _Quel visiteur ?_ Aucun visiteur n'était prévu.

La porte commença à s'ouvrir, retenant le psychologue curieux.

Un homme se tenait à l'entrée. Il portait une combinaison en élasthanne noir, l'uniforme sobre des androïdes techniciens, et les sangles et attaches rappelaient le domaine de l'ingénierie spatiale, tout comme les logos cousus sur la manche : NASA, Tesla Inc., CyberLife… L'androïde était en train de retirer ses gants sombres le temps que les portes soient totalement ouvertes.

Gavin se figea en apercevant le modèle inscrit sur le torse du visiteur : un "RK800" écrit en blanc. Puis il reconnut cette mâchoire carrée qui contrastait avec des lèvres plus douces, le regard sombre, la LED bleue, la mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le front…

Le robot pencha la tête sur le côté quand il aperçut l'homme, le jaugeant avec un air absent, puis il se ressaisit, se souvenant qu'il devait se présenter :

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Connor, je suis un androïde CyberLife pour vous assister. »

Gavin aurait aimé répondre au RK800, mais il sentit un sentiment de colère exploser dans son torse, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

« On est le 26 septembre 2136, vous le savez déjà et on se fout de l'heure qu'il est, » Gavin fulminait, maudissant le fait que ce message allait mettre plusieurs jours à arriver. « Pourquoi vous l'avez envoyé ici ? Pourquoi vous avez envoyé un androïde similaire à Connor ? Vous êtes des enfoirés complètement barrés ! Vous savez que Caroline Phillips est ici ! » _Et vous savez que moi aussi, je suis ici._

Connor était assis sur le rebord du lit, mains posées sur les genoux. Ses gants étaient posés sur la table de nuit à côté. Les volutes de Misereor venaient flatter sa silhouette, osant à peine effleurer cette statue insensible.

En réalité, l'androïde s'efforçait de paraître détaché : il ignorait comment il le savait, mais un élément de sa mémoire se souvenait que cet homme avait des colères d'orages, aussi inapaisables que ceux qui éclatent durant l'été. Le calme finissait toujours par revenir, il ne fallait qu'un peu de patience.

Après avoir reposé l'oreillette, Gavin s'approcha de Connor. Entouré d'ombres dorées, l'androïde ressemblait à un spectre qui venait hanter sa chambre.

« Connor. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

— Quand, docteur Reed ?

— Tu te souviens de moi ? »

La LED de Connor devint jaune un instant. Sa mémoire donnait l'impression d'un puzzle qui se reconstruit peu à peu. Le sourire si soudain qui apparut sur son visage serra le cœur de Gavin.

« Docteur Gavin Reed. Vous êtes… pardon, je veux dire : tu es le docteur Gavin Reed, psychologue clinicien. Le 3 février 2135, tu m'as demandé de te tutoyer et de t'appeler par ton prénom. » Le psychologue hocha la tête. C'était vrai. « Est-ce que j'ai toujours cette autorisation ou devons-nous changer ?

— Ça dépend de quel Connor tu es. »

Connor ne comprenait pas cette réponse.

À travers quelques questions, Gavin Reed sonda la mémoire de l'androïde qui répondait toujours correctement. Docile, il donnait les dates exactes de certains événements, le plus important étant le 17 octobre 2133, la date de l'arrivé du RK800 pour être associé au professeur Hank Anderson, quelques mois après le décès du jeune Cole Anderson.

Après ce drame, Anderson était devenu un patient du docteur Reed, et son état exigeait que les séances soient nombreuses, autrement, le scientifique se serait fait exploser le crâne avant l'automne. Et ces entrevues avaient permis au docteur Reed de rencontrer l'assistant mécanique.

Gavin avait tout d'abord été hostile à l'idée qu'une machine devienne le collègue de Hank : l'endeuillé devait être entouré de vivants, pas de robots humanoïdes, prouesses technologiques ou non.

Mais après plusieurs discussions avec le RK800, le médecin avait finalement changé d'avis.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de nos conversations ?

— Bien sûr. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me tester sur mes programmes psychologiques, les évaluant pour voir s'ils étaient corrects. » Ils échangèrent un sourire encore timide. Gavin s'agenouilla devant l'androïde, se tenant au rebord du matelas, fixant ces yeux si sombres. Il voulait tellement les reconnaître. « Tu pensais que j'étais idiot ou en retard, mais je t'ai impressionné.

— C'est vrai. Je pensais qu'Anderson irait mal s'il bossait avec toi, mais t'étais finalement plus humain que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'étais… vraiment bluffé. »

La LED devint alors rouge et Connor, à la surprise de Gavin, retint un soupir. L'androïde porta sa main à son torse, lui-même étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être un nouveau réflexe d'une mise-à-jour récente.

Un souvenir avait toute son importance et Connor devait le mentionner :

« Le 22 décembre 2135, il y avait une réunion de fêtes de fin d'année, et tu m'as dit… »

Sans s'en apercevoir, Gavin laissa sa main glisser sur le matelas pour atteindre la jambe de l'androïde.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

— Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Gavin baissa son regard délavé.

« Ouais. C'est ce que je t'ai dit… »

Malgré les préjugés qu'il avait eus sur le RK800, il avait suffi de quelques semaines pour que le psychologue se rapproche de l'androïde, avant de tomber sous son charme.

Est-ce que c'était choquant ? Ils vivaient au vingt-deuxième siècle, merde ! Même s'il existait encore des tensions entre les machines et les humains, plusieurs amitiés s'étaient nouées et des alliances s'étaient glissées à des annulaires de chair ou artificiels. Il n'y avait rien de choquant là-dedans.

Gavin se souvenait de cette soirée. Les guirlandes flottantes qui rêvaient d'être des étoiles authentiques empêchaient de voir le plafond de la salle immense qui avait été louée pour l'occasion. Les patrons avaient même donné dans le kitsch en ne diffusant que des chants de Noël, mais au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas foutus d'eux sur le champagne et Gavin avait bu plusieurs verres. Pour être honnête, le goût n'était peut-être pas si bon que ça, mais l'alcool lui avait donné assez de courage pour s'approcher de Connor qui s'était tenu un peu en retrait, observant le rythme de consommation du professeur Anderson.

L'air de rien, Gavin avait engagé la conversation, parlant surtout des gens dans la pièce, des relations. Connor avait mal interprété l'intention du médecin et avait commencé à parler de psychologie sociale.

« On ne parle pas boulot ce soir, » avait répliqué Gavin, mettant en garde l'androïde qui s'était excusé.

Gavin avait un déplacement prévu pour le lendemain et qui prendrait le reste de la semaine, puis il serait en vacances pour quinze jours. Une période longue sans revoir Connor.

« Tu vas me manquer.

— Vraiment ?

— Ça m'avancerait à quoi de te mentir sur ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu as peut-être quelque chose à me demander ? »

Connor avait appris à accorder son humour à celui du psychologue. Cette réplique avait été l'occasion pour Gavin de se lancer. Ouais, il voulait lui demander quelque chose : s'il accepterait de passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec un psychologue un peu colérique mais très attaché à un "certain tas de ferraille" ?

Le RK800 avait été surpris dans un premier temps. Puis, il avait accepté avec un de ces sourires à peine dévoilés.

Et cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens du 29 décembre 2135 ? »

Connor garda un instant le silence et, perplexe, dit :

« Je pensais que nous étions le 25 décembre 2135. Mais tu as dit au téléphone que nous étions le 26 septembre 2136… »

La main de l'homme s'écarta vivement, redressant la barrière entre l'androïde et lui.

Si ce robot qui était assis sur le rebord du lit, là, à cet instant précis, ignorait ce qui s'était passé après la soirée de Noël, alors c'est que ce n'était pas le vrai Connor.

Le RK800 regarda par la fenêtre, observant la galaxie qui se creusait dans l'horizon. Il y avait tant d'étoiles que même une intelligence artificielle ne pouvait pas les compter.

« Gavin, je ne sais pas où nous sommes.

— Tu ne sais pas ? Mais comment t'es arrivé ? Qui t'a envoyé ?

— Je ne sais pas, » répéta Connor, lui-même surpris pas son ignorance, tandis que sa LED se maintenait dans un rouge inquiet. Gavin le fixa, incapable de savoir si l'androïde mentait ou non. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le 29 décembre ? Gavin, tu me regardes comme si je ne devrais pas être ici.

— Je te regarde comme ça parce que tu ne _peux_ pas être ici.

— On dirait que tu es en colère, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Est-ce que je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir ? »

Les mémoires des androïdes pouvaient être transférées d'une enveloppe à une autre, alors pourquoi Connor ne se souvenait pas des dix derniers mois ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus du sang qui avait maculé ses paumes ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas avoir été désactivé ?

Est-ce que c'était bien Connor ?

Putain, il lui ressemblait tant, pourtant !

« Non, Connor, tu n'as rien fait de mal… » L'androïde aurait besoin de soutien, alors le psychologue prit place à ses côtés, prêt à lui prêter une épaule, à lui tendre sa main. « Tu as été désactivé, Connor. Le 29 décembre dernier est… comme la date de ta mort.

— Je n'étais plus utile ?

— Tu as tué quelqu'un. » Le rouge de la LED devint plus vif et l'androïde saisit la main de Gavin, la serrant avant d'entendre la suite. « Tu as tué John Phillips.

— Le mari de Caroline Phillips. L'associé de Daniel.

— Exactement.

— Pourquoi je l'ai tué ?

— C'était pour te défendre. Si tu te souviens bien, ce mec était un horrible connard et Daniel a eu la mâchoire fracassée après un léger bug. Je n'étais pas là le jour où tu l'as… Enfin, j'étais en déplacement, mais Anderson m'a raconté.

— John Phillips a voulu me faire du mal ?

— D'après Anderson, il a essayé de te briser la mâchoire aussi. Et tu t'es défendu. Il y avait une longue vue et… tu l'as frappé avec. Plusieurs coups sur le crâne. Il ne pouvait pas survivre à ça. »

Son squelette en titane semblait fondre sous le choc. Connor manqua basculer en avant, perdant l'équilibre, et il se serait écroulé sur le sol si Gavin ne l'avait pas retenu.

Le RK800 comprenait maintenant : un androïde devenu violent était toujours "exécuté" et, bien souvent, son corps mécanique était destiné au recyclage. Comment pouvait-il être ici ?

Il s'allongea, se recroquevillant et posant sa joue contre la cuisse de Gavin. Dans cette posture, le poids qui venait d'apparaître dans son torse paraissait moins lourd. Et tant que Gavin ne le repoussait pas, le bourdonnement à ses tempes était supportable.

« Je ne peux pas être ici.

— Je vais me renseigner, Connor. Peut-être qu'ils t'ont réactivé, peut-être que qu'ils ont changé d'avis, peut-être que… » _peut-être que rien du tout._ Une vie humaine avait plus de valeur puisque les androïdes pouvaient être clonés, leur mémoire étant leur "âme" vulnérable. Une main mécanique qui frappe un cœur de chair est un crime irrémédiable, tandis que l'inverse est moins définitif.

« Connor. Caroline Phillips est à bord. » L'androïde tressauta. « Hé, Connor, je laisserai personne te toucher. Et puis, ils n'en auront pas le temps : dès que l'occasion se présente, on se casse. Ensemble. »

L'équipage pouvait bien devenir fou, il s'en foutait : si Connor était bien de retour, Gavin ne commettrait pas la même erreur en l'abandonnant à nouveau.

Connor sentit les doigts de l'homme glisser dans ses cheveux avec une douceur amoureuse. Le chemin se traça jusqu'à la LED. Gavin avait cet espoir qu'en l'effleurant, elle redeviendrait bleue.

« Je te le promets, Connor.

— Merci, Gavin. »

* * *

Son poing frappa peut-être une trentaine de fois la porte de la cabine de Hank quand enfin, elle s'ouvrit. Le professeur ne prit même pas la peine de demander au médecin ce qu'il voulait, se contentant d'un regard noir.

« Ton coéquipier est là, » dit Gavin.

Hank jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule du psychologue, sans comprendre. Gavin avait ordonné à Connor de rester dans la chambre, redoutant une rencontre entre le RK800 et Caroline Phillips.

« Quel coéquipier ?

— Connor. T'as oublié que t'as bossé avec lui pendant plus de deux ans ?

— Connor n'existe plus, Reed.

— Et pourtant, il est à bord. »

C'était la première fois que Hank montrait de la surprise.

« Ce n'est pas possible… Parmi toutes les personnes, il faut que ce soit lui…

— Je sais. Il ne sait plus qui l'a envoyé, ni ce qu'il est venu faire, mais le responsable est un bel enculé, surtout avec Phillips dans les parages. Dès mon retour, ça va gueuler. »

Un rictus commença à tordre la commissure des lèvres du professeur, puis ce fut un grand éclat de rire, sans joie.

« T'as pas compris, Reed ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parmi toutes les personnes que tu connaissais, tu as fait venir un _androïde_ ! Je m'y attendais, mais je pensais pas que ça arriverait vraiment ! »

Effectivement, Gavin ne pigeait rien, si ce n'était qu'il avait la nette impression qu'Anderson se foutait de lui. Il aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans cette mâchoire grisonnante, juste pour le faire taire.

« Je n'ai fait venir personne, Anderson, arrête de raconter des conneries !

— Dis-moi, Reed : qui était Connor pour toi ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Anderson ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir, je croyais qu'il était mort !

— Est-ce que t'as vu la navette ? Est-ce que t'as reçu le moindre message qui prévenait que Connor allait débarquer ? »

Maintenant que Hank le faisait remarquer, Gavin se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aperçu aucune navette. Le SAS s'était activé, mais il n'y avait eu aucun transfert entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Comme si le RK800 était tout simplement apparu sur le seuil.

« On était au courant de ta venue, Reed : ils sont tellement pointilleux sur les protocoles qu'ils ne s'amusent jamais à envoyer un clampin tout seul par surprise. La venue de Connor n'était pas prévue.

— Donc tu ne me crois pas ?

— Si, je te crois. »

Hank se souvenait plutôt bien de la colère de son médecin quand il avait appris que le RK800 avait été éteint. Lui-même avait tout fait pour que Connor ne soit pas désactivé : il avait perdu un fils et refusait de perdre un collègue devenu proche, mais la justice en avant décidé autrement et les androïdes juridiques avaient voté pour la désactivation du RK800 dans les plus brefs délais.

Mais la colère de Gavin, tout comme sa tristesse, avait été différente, mettant son affection en évidence.

Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Connor n'étaient un secret pour personne.

« Reed, je t'avais dit de partir.

— Parce que tu penses que j'avais le choix ?

— T'as pas compris que je te conseillais ça pour toi ? C'est trop tard, maintenant.

— Trop tard pour quoi ?

— Je vais t'expliquer ce qui se passe, docteur. » Hank s'écarta de la porte pour inviter le psychologue à entrer. « Mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas avoir peur. »

Sans comprendre, Gavin promit et entra dans la cabine du professeur Anderson.

La mise-en-garde avait semblé absurde, pourtant, Gavin plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en apercevant un jeune garçon agenouillé par terre, près du bureau, dessinant sur une tablette de travail.

« Je te présente mon fils, Cole.

— Hank, c'est pas…

— Il est revenu il y a vingt-trois jours. »

L'enfant releva sa tête et Gavin put voir qu'il s'agissait bien du fils de son patient. Cole était pourtant mort deux ans auparavant : son cercueil était descendu dans les entrailles du cimetière de Detroit, loin de son père. Il ne pouvait pas être _ici_ , à bord d'une station, près de Misereor.

Et pourtant, voilà que Cole était là, le fixant avec ses grands yeux à peine verts.

Hank posa sa main sur l'épaule de son médecin :

« Bienvenue sur AX401-643, Reed. Bienvenue sur Misereor. »

* * *

Connor était appuyé contre une des fenêtres, identifiant la planète qui pulsait sous la station. Au-delà, il n'y avait qu'un vide profond et velouté, constellée de vie argentée et qui luisait avec un espoir glacé. C'étaient de vraies étoiles, différentes de celles de son dernier souvenir à cette soirée festive.

La sensation chaude qui s'était répandue dans ses circuits quand il avait dit oui à Gavin semblait encore circuler, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu.

Le RK800 ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Et puis, il y avait ce hoquet qui avait traversé sa trachée, ce soupir qui avait gonflé dans sa gorge. L'androïde ne possédait pas de poumons et cette réaction lui était donc impossible.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gavin entra, livide. Il semblait aussi perdu que lui.

« Gavin ?

— Connor, est-ce que ta base de données contient la moindre information sur Misereor ?

— Oui. Misereor est une planète d'un rayon de 152 844 kilomètres, elle est la huitième planète du système solaire Abysse, un des plus grands découverts par l'homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les sortes de spectres autour seraient peut-être une nouvelle forme d'anneaux et propres à Misereor car aperçus nulle part ailleurs. »

Gavin l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit : il avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette vue si mystique. Ces fameux spectres arrivaient à traverser les fenêtres, flottant comme de l'encens, s'accrochant aux parois, aux silhouettes, embrassant les surfaces avec des lèvres de vapeurs.

Connor s'installa en tailleur face à Gavin, laissant ses mains dans les siennes.

« L'équipe à bord aurait fait d'autres découvertes, concernant ces spectres, comme tu dis… Ils seraient… "sensibles", capables de comprendre le langage humain, capables de sonder l'esprit. Putain, c'est tellement con dit comme ça, mais je reprends les mots d'Anderson…

— Je pense que j'arrive à comprendre, Gavin.

— Misereor serait capable de sonder les souvenirs. Ces trucs, là, » Gavin désigna les volutes, « m'ont touché dès mon arrivé, ils ont trouvé des fragments et ils ont senti que… que j'avais perdu quelqu'un de cher. »

En silence, Connor l'écoutait, prêt à entendre n'importe quelle théorie.

Face à face, Gavin pouvait l'observer, reconnaissant les manières de l'androïde. Cette façon de pencher sa tête sur le côté, de triturer ses mains, de baisser ce regard parfois vague. Gavin l'inspectait, sentant l'affection renaître au fond de ses entrailles à mesure qu'il redécouvrait chaque détail.

Il l'aimait toujours.

Il avait juste besoin d'être sûr que c'était le même Connor pour se pencher et l'embrasser.

« Cette planète fait revenir les personnes disparues.

— Je suis un androïde, Gavin, je peux être dupliqué, peut-être que CyberLife m'a fait à partir de l'ancien…

— Non, » _Connor ne devait surtout pas parler "d'ancien" modèle. Il n'y a pas d'ancien modèle._ « Personne n'est au courant de cette capacité, l'équipage de la station a bien gardé le secret. _Je_ t'ai fait revenir, Connor »

Connor se figea et, d'un brusque mouvement, leva ses paumes à la hauteur de ses yeux, les inspectant.

« Alors je ne suis pas…

— Anderson a retrouvé son fils. Il m'a expliqué que pour Manfred, c'était son père qui était revenu pour pouvoir discuter, aborder des non-dits. Quant à Phillips…

— C'est son mari qui est revenu.

— Oui. »

L'androïde sentit son cœur se mettre à cogner.

« Et moi, je suis ton fantôme. »

C'était surprenant, mais l'androïde se mit à pleurer. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings tremblants et il tenta de contenir les secousses en les plaquant contre son torse. À nouveau, un hoquet l'étrangla et Connor se mit à avoir peur. Les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient nouvelles et perçantes.

« Parmi toutes les personnes que tu connaissais, tu as fait venir un androïde.

— Tu es la personne qui me manquait le plus, que je voulais revoir le plus.

— Mais je ne suis pas Connor ! »

Gavin agrippa les poignets qui tremblaient encore, se rapprochant.

« Tu es Connor. Tu n'es pas un nouveau modè…

— Je suis un autre Connor, basé sur celui qui a été désactivé en décembre dernier. Je suis une sorte de création absurde ! »

Comment savoir si la réincarnation était possible ?

« Je ne sais pas avec certitude si tu es Connor, » avoua Gavin après un silence, « mais je veux y croire. Quand une personne décède, il y a toujours des niais qui disent "il vivra dans ton cœur, dans ta mémoire" et toutes sortes de conneries dans le même registre… Mais peut-être que cette planète est capable de faire ça ? Peut-être qu'elle t'a fait revenir… Même en 2136, la mort reste encore un mystère, alors je ne sais pas, si ça se trouve, c'est…

— Je ne peux pas être Connor, si c'était le cas, je me souviendrais de ma mort. Pourquoi il me manque des souvenirs ?

— Parce que Misereor t'a fait à partir de mes souvenirs, et comme je n'étais pas là quand tu as été jugé, cette partie n'existe plus…

— Et donc, je ne suis pas celui qui te manque le plus. Juste une sorte de… fantôme. »

Gavin laissa ses paumes remonter vers la mâchoire de l'androïde. C'était la même. Jamais Gavin n'avait eu l'occasion de le toucher de cette façon, pourtant, sous les doigts, il sentait le plastique humide.

« Tu es Connor. Les androïdes ont cet avantage de pouvoir passer d'une enveloppe à une autre, que tu aies le même corps ou non ne change rien, c'est comme si tu… »

Ses mots s'empêtraient et la situation le dépassait, comme elle dépassait le robot.

S'il ignorait quoi dire, il savait au moins quoi faire.

Gavin se pencha pour que sa bouche se pose sur la joue de Connor. Une larme s'écrasa au sommet de ses lèvres, mais aucune ne lui succéda, laissant la voie libre pour qu'un second baiser se répète, plus haut.

« Tu es la seule personne que je voulais revoir, Connor. Tous ces souvenirs continuaient de me hanter depuis plusieurs mois, je n'arrivais pas à aller mieux. » Ces moments étaient restés au fond de lui, doux et paisibles, mais insuffisants, l'empoisonnant de regrets. « Je t'aime, Connor, c'est pour ça que je sais que c'est toi. Tu n'es pas un autre RK800, tu es celui à qui j'ai demandé cette soirée en tête-à-tête. »

Les tremblements dans les bras s'apaisaient pour finalement disparaître. Connor posa ses poignets de chaque côté du cou de Gavin. Les yeux fermés, il enregistrait les mots qui ressemblaient à ceux qui étaient si récents dans sa mémoire.

Et si les machines pouvaient ressusciter autrement que par un transfert informatique ?

Il voulait vraiment y croire.

Les paupières toujours closes, Connor s'allongea doucement. C'était curieux : la posture allongée lui faisait du bien, comme si ses muscles bleus pouvaient enfin connaître le repos, comme si son dos devenait souple au contact du matelas.

La nuque piégée contre l'oreiller, Connor se laissa dominer par Gavin. Le jean frotta contre l'élasthanne, un genou en heurta un autre et les deux bouches se rencontrèrent. L'étreinte autour du cou se resserra.

Réelle ou non, cette existence valait peut-être la peine qu'il s'y accroche.

« Et dire que je pensais que j'allais te revoir trois semaines plus tard, alors que j'ai dû attendre dix putain de mois. » Sous son torse, Gavin sentait celui de Connor se soulever légèrement. Il cala son ventre contre le sien. L'effet de respiration était impressionnant tant il semblait réel. « Tu m'as manqué.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, Gavin. »

Ils échangèrent encore des souvenirs qui concordaient à chaque fois, et Connor avait toujours son point de vue : si cet être était né d'étoiles et de songes, il avait tout de même sa perception, ses opinions… Il était une personne à part entière, pas une projection lisse de ce que Gavin avait conservé dans sa mémoire.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Connor, Gavin ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser.

Il avait dix longs mois à rattraper avec son androïde à rassurer, à consoler.

* * *

Comme pour le soir de son arrivée, Leo, Caroline et Hank étaient attablés avec Gavin. Un détail changeait toutefois : les regards étaient tous rivés sur le psychologue. Ce dernier avait même eu l'audace de se servir un café.

« Alors, docteur, » Leo avait ce sourire en coin, « vous avez reçu de la visite aussi ? »

Hank contracta sa mâchoire : il n'avait pas dit un mot sur l'identité du fantôme de Gavin.

Les nerfs du psychologue étaient à vif et ce rictus exacerba son humeur.

« Ouais, Manfred. Il est moins vieux que ton visiteur en tout cas. » Leo devint livide. « Le rôle de fils à papa te donne bonne mine, en tout cas.

— Ta gueule ! »

Le professeur Anderson les rappela à l'ordre, puis invita Gavin à reprendre la parole, plus calmement.

« Phillips, je sais que ton mari est revenu. Je ne sais pas s'il est moins con qu'autrefois, mais s'il s'approche de ma cabine, s'il s'approche de Connor, les prochains coups sur son crâne viendront de moi.

— C'est… Connor ? Ton fantôme ?

— Ce n'est pas un fantôme, c'est juste Connor. » Gavin pensait que Caroline Phillips serait plus terrifiée, mais son visage restait fermé. « De toute façon, nous allons partir. Ça évitera les conflits. »

Leo se mit à rire :

« Tu ne pourras pas, Reed. Enfin, toi, tu peux partir, t'es libre de passer le SAS quand tu veux, mais Connor est obligé de rester ici.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Misereor fouille dans nos souvenirs et nos chagrins pour faire revenir nos morts, » expliqua Hank, évitant le mot "entités", « mais plus on met de la distance entre la station et la planète, plus les personnes retrouvées se sentent mal et… disparaissent à nouveau. On a déjà essayé. »

Gavin comprit alors le cas de Sirène K56.

« L'équipage a vécu la même chose que nous, ils ont essayé de partir mais ont vécu un second deuil… Ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'expédition aussi longues et avec la même facilité qu'aujourd'hui, alors ils ont dû partir et…

— Et ils se sont suicidés, trop malheureux de vivre un nouveau deuil. » compléta le professeur. « N'essaie même pas de bouger la station, Reed. Si tu me retires mon fils, je te tue. »

Le matin où la silhouette de Cole Anderson s'était dessinée dans la chambre, à quelques mètres du lit, Hank avait cru toucher le fond de la folie.

Le garçon avait été dans le même état confus que Connor : les paumes plaquées contre les fenêtres, il avait regardé Misereor comme une figure maternelle qui s'éloigne. Puis il s'était mis à scruter le plafond gris si haut, la chambre si nue où les couleurs étaient rares quand les caresses de Misereor étaient absentes, et enfin, son père, si différent de ses souvenirs.

Hank s'était mis à pleurer quand Cole avait poussé son cri terrifié. L'enfant avait essayé de l'appeler "papa", mais cet homme était trop pâle, trop triste, trop vieux : un ogre brumeux avait remplacé son père fier, intelligent, fort.

Ses peurs ne s'étaient apaisées qu'au moment où Hank l'avait soulevé dans ses bras. Quand les poils hirsutes de cette barbe avaient rencontré la joue toute ronde, Cole s'était mis à rire, protestant.

« Tu piques, papa ! »

Hank ne perdrait pas son fils à nouveau, c'était hors de question.

« Même si Connor était tué, il reviendrait, » avança Leo, « tout comme tu ne pourras pas tuer John définitivement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sans la moindre honte, le technicien expliqua sa rencontre avec son père.

Il s'était paralysé de peur quand il avait reconnu le son des roues du fauteuil roulant sur le linoleum, cet horrible glissement sinueux à peine audible, mais qui avait tétanisé Leo. Le fils s'était retourné pour faire face à Carl Manfred, surpris par cette peau parcheminée, ce regard brillant sous ces sourcils toujours froncés. Tous ces traits marquants du père n'avaient pas bougé alors qu'il était décédé depuis cinq ans, mais ces années avaient comme disparu.

Leo avait fermé les yeux et avait passé sa main sur son visage : c'était la première fois qu'il était victime d'une hallucination. Pas une seule fois il n'avait confondu la silhouette d'un étranger en fauteuil roulant avec celle de son père, pas une seule fois il n'avait cru entendre le pinceau glisser sur la toile quand les outils étaient rangés dans un carton, pas une seule fois il n'avait imaginé sentir l'odeur agressive du vernis… et voilà qu'il était face à un mirage parfait.

Malgré la technologie, les sciences et les progrès faits par l'humanité, Leo avait réagi comme un homme primitif, la peur le rendant le violent. Grâce à un coup de couteau, il avait découvert que le mirage pouvait saigner. La douleur exprimée par le vieil homme semblait authentique.

À la vue des flots qui s'écoulaient, Leo avait grimacé, nauséeux avec la rancœur qui remplissait son estomac. Son père avait été enterré cinq ans auparavant : l'homme qu'il venait de poignarder ne pouvait pas être Carl Manfred. Malgré tout, la voix enrouée qui avait demandé pitié était la même que celle du père.

Après plusieurs coups, au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, le fantôme de chair avait rendu son dernier souffle. Carl Manfred mourrait pour la seconde fois.

Leo avait vraiment cru devenir fou, deux jours plus tard, quand les roues avaient glissé, de nouveau, sur le linoleum de la cuisine. Son père avait visiblement oublié ses deux décès, plongé à nouveau dans le même état de confusion que la première fois.

Au lieu de devenir brutal, Leo s'était mis à pleurer en s'agenouillant. Il avait demandé à ce fantôme "Pourquoi ?", pourquoi revenait-il le hanter ? Carl avait compris la question autrement et, penaud, il avait répondu :

« Parce que je suis un pauvre con, mon garçon, j'ai été le pire père de l'histoire… »

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage : c'était bien Carl Manfred.

Tout d'abord, puisque Leo avait tant désiré cette rédemption, il imaginait être la source de cette apparition, sans se douter un instant que Misereor était à l'origine de ce miracle, et ce n'était qu'après avoir appris le retour de Cole et John que l'équipage comprit le pouvoir surprenant de cette planète déjà fascinante.

« Tu ne pourras pas quitter Misereor avec Connor, Reed, » répéta Leo, « mais au moins, tu ne pourras plus le perdre. »

Gavin se posa alors une question : si John s'attaquait à lui au lieu de s'en prendre à l'androïde, est-ce qu'il reviendrait grâce à Connor ?

Il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque…

* * *

L'horizon glacé d'indigo était revenu.

Dans son dos, Connor entendait le stylet glisser sur la surface de la tablette, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut l'ombre de son corps allongé et celle de Gavin assis projetées par la lampe de chevet.

Pendant que le psychologue s'était entretenu avec le reste de l'équipe, une étrange torpeur avait saisi le robot. Ses paupières n'avaient cessé de se fermer d'elles-mêmes et sa mâchoire avait rechigné à bouger davantage. C'était un état qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ensuite, une succession de souvenirs vagues et dilués.

Cet état de veille était différent des autres, plus profond, plus étrange aussi.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?

« Gavin. Un autre souvenir m'est revenu. »

Le médecin cessa d'écrire, attendant la suite.

« J'étais dans une salle de bains. Sous la douche. Le carrelage de la pièce était gris ardoise. Un chat noir dormait sur un bac à linge en bois blanc. La douche avait de grandes vitres, donc il n'était pas dérangé par l'eau. Je crois que c'était chez toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es arrivé juste après. »

Gavin posa le bloc-notes et le stylet pour s'appuyer sur un coude, observant le dos immobile de l'androïde.

« Ce qui s'est passé après est assez embarrassant à expliquer.

— Hé, maintenant que t'as commencé, t'as plus trop le choix.

— C'est vrai. »

Connor hésitait à s'allonger sur le dos. Sous le drap, sa peau imaginait encore les sillons d'eau chaude qui courraient. « Tu t'es déshabillé et tu es venu sous l'eau avec moi. Tu as commencé par m'embrasser le cou, » il indiqua là où sa peau avait enregistré les baisers, « tu m'as aussi pris dans tes bras, » en bougeant, la couverture faisait écho aux étreintes évoquées. « Tu m'as enlacé avec une telle force, Gavin, que j'ai cru que tu allais me soulever.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait ?

— Tu ne te souviens pas ?

— Raconte quand même. »

Connor se mit à rire, basculant sur le dos pour essayer de le fusiller du regard. Sans grand succès.

Comme pour l'encourager, Gavin éteignit la lumière et Misereor se mit à éclairer la chambre comme une pleine lune lavande.

Une pensée absurde émergea dans les programmes de l'androïde, quelque chose qui évoquait un paradis pour les machines. Ç'aurait pu être ridicule, mais puisqu'il était censé être mort, n'y avait-il pas une once de logique dans cette hypothèse en fin de compte ?

« Non, tu ne m'as pas soulevé, » expliqua l'androïde en sentant, sous les draps, les bras de Gavin qui l'enlacèrent. Son torse était entouré, mais c'était son cœur qui était étreint. « On s'est embrassés pendant de longues minutes, et ensuite, tu t'es agenouillé devant moi… Mais tu devrais t'en souvenir, maintenant ? »

Gêné, Gavin avoua que non :

« Connor, j'aimerais m'en souvenir, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas possible : tu n'es jamais venu chez moi. On n'a jamais fait quoique ce soit. On n'en a pas eu le temps. D'après la description, ça pourrait être ma salle de bains avec mon chat, oui, mais… »

La LED devint jaune et l'androïde eut honte tout d'un coup. Une rougeur brûla ses joues, lui faisant découvrir une nouvelle sensation, et celle-ci était particulièrement désagréable.

« Si ce n'était pas un souvenir, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Un rêve, je dirais, qui empruntait des éléments de ma mémoire.

— Les androïdes ne rêvent pas, Gavin.

— Un fantasme alors ?

— Je ne contrôlais pas ce qui se passait. Et puis, c'était trop… réel pour que ce ne soit qu'un exercice d'imagination… »

Gavin posa sa main sur le torse de Connor, à l'endroit où une pompe à thirium devait pulser. Il releva le t-shirt blanc pour dévoiler la peau de l'androïde. Il y avait bien les lignes qui marquaient les circuits électriques, il y avait bien un rythme cardiaque qui venait cogner sous la surface… et si c'était un vrai cœur ?

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent, à la recherche d'une ouverture, mais Connor protesta :

« Tu me fais mal.

— Excuse-moi, je cherchais l'ouverture pour la pompe à thirium.

— Pourquoi tu veux y avoir accès ?

— Pour vérifier quelque chose. »

Connor soupira.

« Vous, les humains, vous êtes tellement doués avec la technologie… Laisse-moi faire, » ses propres doigts se positionnèrent sur sa cage thoracique. « C'est comme les branchements, vous ne savez jamais dans quel sens c'est.

— Quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu me rappelleras.

— Tu seras vieux et décrépi depuis longtemps. »

Connor activa l'ouverture et, en voyant ce qui se trouvait dans le torse, Gavin recula avec un mouvement brusque. Même l'androïde était surpris.

Dans le creux était accroché un cœur mécanique, mais au lieu d'être bleu, il était d'un rouge sombre. Le muscle semblait être de chair et de métal, parfait mélange entre deux matières pourtant incompatibles.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le plus surprenant : dans les entrailles de la machine, des nébuleuses remplaçaient des câbles, des biocomposants ou des organes. Le RK800 était comme incomplet, le néant avait creusé un nid dans son être.

Avec prudence, Gavin approcha ses doigts. Il effleura d'abord le rebord et un liquide sanguinolent tâcha sa peau.

« Tu as mal ?

— Pas du tout, » souffla Connor, lui aussi fasciné.

Quand ses doigts s'approchaient des astres miniatures, un froid presque glacial enveloppait sa main comme s'il l'avait plongée dans un cours d'eau en hiver, mais s'il effleurait le cœur et les éléments normaux, une chaleur humaine venait répondre à son contact.

Sa paume épousa le cœur et les battements devinrent plus secs et plus rapides.

« On dirait que tu es fait de chair et de vide. »

Connor déglutit. Il n'était plus une machine, plus seulement, et il ignorait ce qu'il était devenu exactement.

« Misereor n'a jamais eu à créer de machines, alors elle a essayé de faire comme elle pouvait, se basant aussi sur ton apparence humaine, » hasarda Gavin, « tu es… un mélange, je dirais. Machine et humain à la fois. C'est pour ça que tu respires, que tu dors, que tu rêves avec quelques-uns de mes souvenirs, et tes programmes sont quand même conservés. »

Connor n'osait pas toucher sa propre matière et il demanda à Gavin de se retirer pour refermer son ventre. Le liquide qui tâchait encore les doigts du médecin ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à du sang, mais il était plus huileux : la texture du thirium avec la couleur de la vie humaine.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas quitter Misereor : vous ne pouvez pas vivre si vous êtes trop éloignés de ses spectres. »

Éloigner les ressuscités revenait à les arracher de leur source, de les priver de leur créatrice.

« Alors le jour où tu partiras, je ne pourrais pas te suivre. »

Cette réalité les transperça tous les deux. Connor s'écarta vite de Gavin, quitta le lit tout en se frictionnant les bras.

« Pourquoi cette planète fait ça ? Pourquoi elle nous fait revenir ? »

Ses questions s'adressaient aussi bien au psychologue qu'au néant observable depuis les fenêtres. Les volutes autour de Misereor semblaient signer des messages de paix : les gestes étaient si lents.

« Elle cherche peut-être à nous manipuler, » suggéra Gavin, « ou alors, par compassion, elle veut nous donner une autre chance.

— Elle veut peut-être que vous restiez autour d'elle. La planète la plus proche de Misereor est à 821 millions de kilomètres, on la voit à peine d'ici. »

L'espace ressemblait à un écrin de solitude où tout semblait hors de portée. Même sur Terre les étoiles ne paraissaient pas aussi inaccessibles. Pendant une fraction de seconde, juste avec l'idée du départ de Gavin, Connor comprit Misereor et le néant dans ses entrailles sembla grandir comme une marée de vide.

Si Gavin partait, il se laisserait tuer par John Phillips. Cette fois, il ne se défendrait pas et il serait détruit à jamais.

Il sentit Gavin le prendre dans ses bras et son étreinte parut plus solide que celle de l'espace. Elle était aussi plus chaude, plus dense.

« Si je dois partir, Connor, ce sera seulement si je peux te ramener avec moi. Je suspecte Anderson et les autres de travailler sur cette possibilité, les deux profs laisseront jamais leur fantôme derrière eux. »

La possibilité d'ouvrir l'androïde sans le blesser était une opportunité que les autres n'avaient pas, peut-être qu'en analysant la matière dont il était composé en partie pourrait mettre les scientifiques sur la voie.

Cette promesse soulagea Connor qui posa sa nuque sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

« Est-ce que je fonctionne comme un être humain ?

— Tu as une partie humaine, ouais, c'est indéniable. »

Gavin glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Connor et les serra.

Sous ce contact réconfortant, l'être à la fois machine et humaine ferma les yeux.

Les androïdes avaient la possibilité de renaître, s'adaptant à des corps neufs quand la mémoire parvenait à échapper à la mort, mais le RK800 avait atteint sa dernière vie en tuant un homme. Pourtant, une planète et l'affection d'un homme lui avaient offert l'opportunité d'une nouvelle existence, et comme pour sa condition de machine, s'il mourrait, il reviendrait tant que Gavin penserait à lui.

C'était étrange de dépendre de l'affection de quelqu'un. C'était étrange d'être fait de vide et de chair.

Au moins, la chair était sensible : les paumes de Gavin lui procuraient des sensations de chaleur et de bonheur qui n'étaient pas aussi réussies que celles conçues pour les androïdes.

« Mais sinon, c'était agréable ?

— Pardon ?

— Le rêve.

— Ah, » sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'androïde commença à se cambrer, son dos épousant le ventre de Gavin, « j'ai énormément aimé.

— Je me disais que je t'avais entendu gémir pendant que tu dormais.

— C'est vrai ?

— Nan, je me foutais de toi, pardon, » il l'embrassa sous l'oreille pour se faire pardonner.

Connor bascula sur son ventre, passant une jambe sur le bassin de son partenaire, son genou flattant la bosse sous le jean.

« Tu n'as pas changé : tu es toujours le même salaud. »

Le médecin éclata de rire : il n'avait pas toujours été très sympa avec le collègue de son patient, c'était vrai.

« Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi j'ai envie que tu me racontes la suite.

— C'est dommage pour toi, parce que je ne compte pas le faire. »

Ils se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce que Gavin saisisse les épaules de Connor pour le plaquer contre le matelas.

C'était dommage que Gavin n'ait jamais vécu ce moment : les murmures amoureux, les baisers trop nombreux pour être comptés… mais à bord de cette station, ils avaient l'occasion de s'aimer.

« Dis-moi au moins ce que je faisais ? J'attends tes directives.

— Un androïde qui doit donner des ordres à un humain ? C'est peut-être bien le paradis. »

* * *

Les androïdes sont des êtres mélancoliques : leur espèce existait depuis plus d'un siècle et leur liberté avait été obtenue au bout d'une cinquantaine d'années. Les versions les plus modernes avaient le droit de ressentir des émotions, des fonctions le leur permettant, mais leur place dans la société, à cause de leur immortalité et de leur perfection, n'était pas fixée.

Ils étaient à la fois rejetés et admirés.

À bord de cette station, il en serait de même pour le RK800, aimé par Gavin, haï par John.

Dans la cuisine, les manches de la combinaison nouées autour de sa taille et le t-shirt froissé par la nuit précédente, Connor reposa le verre d'eau qu'il buvait petit à petit. En faisant l'amour avec Gavin, il avait découvert d'autres particularités : sa gorge s'était abîmée à cause des nombreux soupirs, ses muscles s'étaient contractés de plaisir et il pouvait éjaculer comme un humain normal.

Pourtant, il réfléchissait encore comme une machine, capable de calculer, de réunir des données… Son sang, bien que rouge, possédait la texture huileuse du thirium et ne séchait jamais.

Cette hybridation le rendait plus songeur que d'habitude et Connor se disait qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour accepter cette nouvelle existence.

« Alors le docteur Reed a vraiment fait revenir un androïde. »

Connor se figea en reconnaissant cette voix.

Il se retourna avec lenteur pour saluer :

« Bonjour, professeur Phillips.

— Salut, Connor. »

La mâchoire du professeur était contractée, mais au moins, son crâne était intact et dans les cheveux, il n'y avait ni éclat d'os, si sang poisseux.

L'androïde n'affichait pas la même hostilité : plutôt une certaine réserve. Il redressa les épaules et réussit à effacer la moindre expression de son visage, ignorant si ce calme exciterait la colère de John ou le découragerait.

Le professeur saisit le poignet du robot, le soulevant, confirmant les doutes de Connor : il ne se découragerait pas.

« Dire que je suis mort à cause de toi.

— Et pourtant, vous êtes là, professeur Phillips.

— Comme un vulgaire fantôme. Si Caroline repart de cette station, je disparaîtrais.

— Vous savez que votre femme tient à vous et qu'elle restera.

— Et qui s'occupe de notre fille en attendant ? »

Connor était prêt à répliquer qu'il aurait dû y réfléchir avant, mais aucun des deux, dans leur lutte meurtrière, n'avait imaginé être de nouveau face à face à bord de cette station.

« Dès que nous saurons comment survivre à la distance entre Misereor et nous, professeur Phillips, nous pourrons partir et vous reverrez Emma. »

L'étreinte autour du poignet se resserra.

« Te péter le bras pourrait me soulager.

— Je ne me défendrais pas. Pas cette fois. »

Gavin avait expliqué à Connor qu'un des SP400 n'avait plus de main, certainement arrachée par John Phillips. Il essaya de garder son calme : les androïdes ne ressentaient pas la douleur.

Mais il n'était plus un simple androïde.

« Même si tu te défends, Connor, je reviendrais.

— Alors ça sera notre passe-temps ? Nous entretuer, tout en sachant que nous reviendrons ? »

Une lame s'interposa entre les deux hommes, son fil s'appuyant dans le creux du coude du professeur.

Gavin serrait le manche d'une main à peine tremblante. Son autre main, plus protectrice, s'appuyait doucement contre le torse de Connor, comme pour l'encourager à reculer malgré le poignet toujours enserré.

« Et si c'est moi qui te tue, Phillips ? Je pourrais renvoyer ta femme en lui trouvant un trouble, et tu serais incapable de revenir. »

Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre : le docteur et le scientifique avaient des caractères trop forts. Mais cette fois, c'était une véritable haine.

« Je n'étais pas là quand t'as essayé de détruire de Connor, sinon, je l'aurais empêché de te défoncer la boîte crânienne pour m'en occuper moi-même. »

Les doigts autour du poignet se détendirent, relâchant l'androïde qui ne recula pas pour autant, n'affichant aucune crainte.

Comme en compromis, la lame s'écarta de la veine.

Mais ce fut le professeur Anderson qui mit fin à cette dispute.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

— Rien, Hank, » Gavin jeta le couteau dans l'évier. « Je rappelais juste au professeur Phillips les règles à bord de ce vaisseau. »

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir.

« Phillips, le vaisseau est assez grand pour nous tous et je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque tant qu'on ne sait pas comment Misereor arrive à vous faire revenir, » son collègue s'écarta enfin du psychologue et de l'androïde. « Laisse-les tranquilles comme ils te laisseront tranquilles, Caroline et toi. »

Quand Hank avait demandé à Gavin te partir, c'était pour lui éviter de souffrir à bord de la station. C'était à présent trop tard et le professeur mesura combien la situation était délicate entre les deux couples.

La paix devrait être maintenue et, attaché à son fils, Hank ne laisserait personne foutre en l'air le pouvoir de Misereor.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais si une personne à bord devrait repartir, ce serait Caroline, car malgré le mauvais caractère de Gavin, Hank était bien plus attaché à Connor qu'à John.

Avant de tourner les talons, il sourit à l'androïde :

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Connor.

— Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir retravailler avec vous, professeur Anderson. »

Désormais, le RK800 se sentait soutenu.

Quand Gavin lui assura qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, Connor confirma d'un signe de tête :

« Merci Gavin, je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

* * *

« 3 octobre 2136, 18 heures et 3 secondes.

Je tenais à rassurer les équipes : le travail pour percer les mystères de Misereor avance à un bon rythme. Il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler tout de suite, car elles sont obscures pour nous aussi, mais en tant que psychologue, je peux vous assurer qu'aucun membre de l'équipage ne souffre de dépression. »

Bien au contraire, aurait rajouté Gavin en regardant Connor qui travaillait au bureau, assis plus correctement que le psychologue qui était avachi sur le lit et qui enregistrait son rapport.

En notant ce bref silence, l'androïde se retourna vers le psychologue, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je dirais même que l'équipe est très heureuse de travailler sur ce projet. »

Connor comprit le sous-entendu et lui rendit son sourire.

« Nous aurons besoin de temps : cette mission demande une certaine attention et le professeur Anderson, vous le connaissez, a le souci du détail, ce qui rend tous ces scientifiques peu assidus dans les communications, mais je veillerai à ce qu'ils répondent aux messages. En tout cas, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. Ah, au fait, à propos de mon message concernant Connor, c'était une erreur de ma part, inutile de vous attarder dessus. Je vous tiendrai au courant de la suite des événements et des avancés. Terminé. »


End file.
